


Hotel Ceiling

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I have a song that kinda fits jemily and I would like to see what you can do with it. Its Hotel Ceiling by Rixton"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Ceiling

Emily stared out the window as rain pounded against the window. Thunder in the distance rumbled its way closer as the storm progressed. Lightening lit up the sky but none of it phased her. It had been the longest week of her life and she was ready for it to be over. 

She picked up the bottle of wine and let the final drops drip into her empty glass. She took a long sip as the bitter taste filled her mouth. She had been saving this particular bottle for a special occasion but nothing seemed worth it anymore. 

The thunder shook through the walls of her apartment as she wrapped her arms around herself in some form of protection. 

The storm raged on as she finished her glass and looked at the clock through teary eyes. It was 2:00am and she was exhausted. She had spent so many hours just staring out the window, waiting for a call that just wouldn’t come. 

She picked up her phone and dialed her voice mail for the umpteenth time that night. She slowly put in her password and waited for her saved messages. 

Em, it’s me. I’m going to be late, I’m swinging by the store to pick up wine for dinner. I love you.

The recording came on and Emily pressed replay. She finally let her walls come down and just like the rain against her windows the tears came pouring down her cheeks. 

She made her way to the bedroom and slipped out of her dress. The service had been beautiful. She was too young, she had so much life left to live. Emily still couldn’t grasp her head around the concept that she was gone. How was she supposed to move forward with her life when everything seemed like it had come crashing down around her?

It should have been their six month anniversary but there she was, alone.


End file.
